A New Life
by othlvr16
Summary: Brooke loses someone close and makes a wish...not knowing that the wish would change everything in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This story will be updated on the weekends when I have time, but I wanted to try something a little bit differently than most of my Sam and Brooke stories.**

**This is for yasmin1991 who wanted me to write another Sam/Brooke story.**

* * *

I have two words for you, life and death, two opposite words that mean so much.

If you think about it it's like black and white there are no shades of gray between just like life and death.

And all of this comes from the mind of Brooke Davis.

I know…I know there is no way that this was going to happen at least not from my mind, but it does.

Ever since that fateful day, my life has never been the same.

When I was 23 I met a girl and her name was Samantha Walker. She had spunk and she was a lot like me. I didn't like her at first mostly because she stole from my store, but then Haley told me she needed a place to stay and I welcomed her with open arms.

We had our moments like most mother-daughters do. I loved her dearly. I loved her so much that I wanted to make her my daughter only her birth mother came into the picture and my dreams were ruined, but I knew it would be good for her. Although if I knew what was going to happen I wouldn't have let her leave.

My life changed on March 4th, 2010.

It was the day that Samantha Walker was murdered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Okay, so I started writing this chapter and by the time I was done I was close to 2,000 words…go me…anyways, like I said this is going to be a little different so I hope you like it.**

* * *

Brooke walks into her living room with a smile on her face. Everyone had returned home from Utah and she had just gotten engaged, but she couldn't help but think that maybe something bad was going to happen. She just couldn't figure it out.

Julian was sitting on the couch waiting for the evening news to come on. Brooke yawns and sits down next to him.

"Do you have everything unpacked?"

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

The sound of a familiar voice on the TV made Julian and Brooke tune to listen.

"_I'm Marvin McFadden, obviously this isn't sports. They wanted me to cover this broadcast. I wished I would have found out about this sooner, but I didn't. At three o'clock this afternoon there was a 9-1-1 call to the Tree Hill Police Department. They were called to a murder scene. Police arrested Dan Scott when they found him holding a gun, a gun that killed 16 year old Samantha Walker. Dan Scott was released from prison two years ago for the murder of Keith Scott, his brother. Samantha Walker was the foster daughter of Tree Hill's own Brooke Davis who happens to be my friend. There will be more on this story as soon as more information becomes available. I'm Marvin McFadden and I think I need a new job."_

Both Brooke and Julian had tears in their eyes by the time Mouth was finished with the broadcast.

"They have to have it wrong," Brooke whispers as she goes for her phone.

Julian stays silent looking at the TV.

Brooke dials Sam's number hoping that she would answer, but she didn't and that's when she knew. Sam was dead.

"Sampson," Julian whispers as he sucks in a breath.

"I have to talk to Haley. I have to go," Brooke whispers before walking out of her house like a zombie.

Julian stays looking at TV not really knowing what to do.

* * *

Brooke walks up the steps and barges into the Scott home and sees Haley sitting at her table with tears in her eyes.

"Do you know?" Brooke asks as she steps closer to Haley.

Haley nods her head not really finding a voice.

"It's not possible," Brooke says as she sits down.

"Nathan just left. I took the car and I have a feeling I know where he went."

"I hate Dan Scott," Brooke murmurs.

"Everyone does and now so does Jamie."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at Sam's writings, she was going to be a great writer and now it's over."

"Yeah, she was good. How's Jamie?"

Haley looks at her friend.

"He won't talk to me. Brooke, he lost Quentin he didn't deserve to lose Sam too, none of us did."

Brooke wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Julian just stares at the TV."

"He lost his daughter, you both did."

* * *

Nathan walks down the long hallway of jail cells in search of his father's. An officer was on his left.

"It's this one."

Nathan looks at the man staring at the wall. Daniel Scott was wearing orange and staring at the wall. The officer leaves Nathan alone.

"Stand up!" Nathan orders his father.

Dan turns around and Nathan notices that his eyes are red and puffy.

"Why'd you do it? I probably shouldn't say it. Once a murderer always one right?"

Dan stays silent and looks at the wall away from Nathan's shoulder.

"Jamie hates you. Haley hates you. God Dan all my friends hate you. You killed Keith and then you killed Sam. She was 16 years old. She had her life ahead of her, but you took that from her just like you took Lily's dad from her. You're never getting out and Jamie is never going to talk to you again."

"I was just trying to scare her. It wasn't supposed to go off."

"What difference does it make? How the hell do you know Sam anyway?"

"I was dating her mother until she left. Who knew she was an ex con?" Dan chuckles.

Nathan narrows his eyes.

"Sam never had a chance did she?"

"Bullet to the heart, there was so much blood."

"I hope you burn in hell," Nathan says before walking off.

* * *

Brooke knocks on Jamie's door and opens it. Jamie was sitting on his bed with his bunny Chester in his arms. The small boy had tears in his eyes.

"Jamie, how are you?"

Jamie looks at Brooke and then back down to his bunny.

"Goonies," Jamie whispers.

"What?" Brooke asks in confusion.

Jamie sets Chester down on his floor.

"Sam liked Goonies, the movie."

Brooke chuckles and hugs her godson.

"Sam doesn't like hotdogs," Brooke states.

"She was a talented writer," Haley says from her spot in the doorway.

"She was like a sister," Jamie says as he sniffles.

"She was my friend," Haley puts in.

"She was my daughter."

* * *

A few days later everyone was sitting in the funeral home where Sam lays in a casket. The cover was closed and everyone was sitting in their seats. Haley and her family was there, Brooke, Julian and Victoria along with Jack and his parents and a few other people that Brooke didn't know.

Brooke stands up front and looks at the crying eyes of her family.

"Not many people came today because not many people knew Samantha Walker, but those of you who did were blessed to be in her presence. My friend Lucas wrote something about me that I think he got wrong or at least it was for the wrong person. Sam Walker was going to change the world someday and she doesn't even know it. I don't know about the world, but I know she changed mine. She went from obnoxious teen to the daughter I love. I just wished it hadn't ended here."

The ride to the gravesite was one of complete silence. Brooke and Julian haven't really talked since she had said her words at the funeral home. Brooke took a minute to remember Quentin's funeral and how everyone supported his mom in her time of need and she was glad that Victoria was her for her. For the first time in her life she saw her mother cry.

Putting Sam into the ground was something Brooke couldn't watch. She closed her eyes and leaned into Julian's shoulder while he gripped her hand tightly. Jamie stood in between his parents where memories of Economics and skateboards entered his mind. He didn't want to cry, but he knew he was going to.

Haley and Nathan weren't holding up any better. Nathan felt bad because he wasn't close to Sam and he's upset by that because he was never close to his uncle Keith either, that and the fact that Dan Scott was the killer. He held onto his wife securely while she silently cried. Haley thought of all the people she lost in her life, Keith, her father, Quentin, her mother and now Sam. 5 people out of billions Haley lost and now she doesn't know what to do.

Victoria can't remember the last time that she cried. She wasn't one for crying, but she just couldn't seem to stop. Sam made her daughter happy. Sam made her happy and now she's gone.

* * *

Brooke and Julian walk into their bedroom and change out of their funeral clothes and into pajamas even though it was still early. Brooke takes a look at a picture of her, Julian and Sam and slams it against the wall. Julian looks at her in sadness.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to live a long life not 16 freaking years."

"I know."

Brooke turns at Julian in anger.

"No, you don't know. Julian, she was supposed graduate, fall in love. I was supposed to make her wedding dress for her wedding. I wanted to see her start a family and now it won't happen," Brooke starts bailing in pain. "She was everything to me and now she's gone and I don't know what to do," Brooke slides down to the floor and Julian is by her side.

"I wish she was ours. I wish that we her parents and that she were my blood and yours too. I wish she was alive and that she's here. Why can't I ever be happy?"

"I wish that too. I wish for it all, but Brooke there's nothing we can do. It can't happen," Julian whispers while Brooke cries.

Julian picks up Brooke and lays her down in the bed where they both cry themselves to sleep.

* * *

Brooke finds herself in a big white open space.

"I hate this."

"Most do," a voice says from behind her.

Brooke turns around and faces a woman with blonde hair and wearing a white dress.

"Who are you and where the hell am I?"

The woman chuckles.

"I can't really tell you where you are, but I can tell you who I am."

Brooke raises her eyebrow.

"I'm an angel, more importantly, I'm Sam's angel."

"Aren't angels meant to guard? You didn't guard Sam, in case you didn't know she's dead."

"I knew, but that's not why you are here."

"I don't understand where 'here' is."

"That's not important. I'm here to talk about your wish, the one you talked about earlier."

Brooke folds her arms and sighs.

"What about it?"

"We can make that happen. Change lives we have a lot of power."

"I don't believe you. No one has that power. That power doesn't exist."

The blonde woman steps closer.

"Of course it exists, it's just no one believes in it. So, tell me, do you want your wish?"

"Of course I do, but why are you offering me this?"

"She wasn't meant to die. It wasn't her time, but something happened, it just wasn't her time. What changed it…was your wishful thinking and the small belief that it could happen."

"What do I have to do?"

The blonde chuckles.

"Wake up, but there are some things you should know."

Brooke nods her head.

"This won't be offered again and you will be the only person that knows what is going on. You'll have the memories from before and the now. Sam won't have a clue, but things will be considerably different."

"Let me get the straight, by doing this I not only change my life, but I change all my friends' too."

The angel nods her head.

"Yes, some bad some good, but love should conquer all."

"Let's do it."

"Okay, but remember there's no going back."

Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"As long as I have Sam, I think I'll be okay."

The angel nods her head and steps closer to Brooke. She puts her hands on Brooke's head.

"Wake up," the angel whispers.

And she does.

**

* * *

**

A/N-Here is where you have some control. Fill me in on what you want to see. How are Naley's lives different? A mention of Leyton. The sky is the limit so fill me in on what you want to see the good or the bad or both because either way I have to come up with something.

**Next chapter update will be tomorrow or rather later today since it's almost an hour after midnight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Here I am again…hope you love this story so far. I'm excited for it…anyways, here is the next update.**

* * *

Brooke walks up with a start.

_That was odd. My mind is getting the better of me I think._

Brooke yawns and rubs her face with her hands when something catches her eye. On her left ring finger there were two different rings, engagement and wedding.

Brooke's eyes widen.

_The dream was freaking real._

Brooke quickly steps out of bed and takes second to look around. Her bedroom was the same, it just looked older. On the bedside table there was a photograph it was her and Julian on their wedding day.

_I didn't think all of this would happen and apparently I married Julian. But I really want to remember._

Sounds from outside her doorway made Brooke curious. She walks out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where she sees Sam.

_Oh god she's alive. Who is he?_

Sam smiles when she sees her mom approach the counter.

"Are you okay? You're kind of white." Sam says hesitantly.

"You were dead," Brooke whispers.

Sam closes her eyes and looks at the blonde haired boy next to her.

"Jamie, I'll meet you at school."

Jamie nods his head.

"Okay, I hope you'll be okay Aunt Brooke."

Brooke looks up at Jamie.

_He is so much older. He looks like he is 17._

Jamie leaves the house and Sam turns to her mother.

"Mom, are you okay? Dad went to get breakfast in case you are wondering."

_She called me mom. Oh god I am so confused._

"Mom, I'm not dead. I'm Sam, your Sammy, I'm just fine."

"I'm so confused."

Sam chuckles.

"Your nightmares tend to do that to you. I think it should be you in therapy and not me."

Brooke puts her head in her hands when a horrible headache comes on.

"Mom, are you okay?"

_

* * *

_

Brooke, Julian and Sam were all sitting in the living room. Sam's head was in Brooke's lap and her feet were on Julian's. Brooke was running her fingers softly through her daughter's hair.

"_Are you feeling okay?"_

"_Mom, I'm fine." Sam says in a harsh tone._

"_Samantha, don't talk to your mother like that." Julian reprimands._

"_Sorry, but like I said I am fine."_

"_Sam, you went through a traumatic experience that almost cost you your life."_

_Sam stands up from her position on the couch._

"_Don't you think I know that? Mom, for god sakes I was shot in the heart okay? I know, I was there. I felt the pain, I felt myself slowly dying and there wasn't a thing I can do. So don't sit there and tell me what I went through because you have no idea."_

_Julian wanted to tell his daughter something but something else told him to stay out of it._

"_Therapy helps Sam. It really does. It helped me."_

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Brooke looks up when she feels the pain start to go away. She places her hands on Sam's heart.

"You were shot in the heart."

Sam slowly nods her head.

"Yeah, but I'm fine and you were right, therapy, it does help. It helped a lot of people in my school, you know after the school shooting."

Brooke was about to respond when the front door opened and Julian walked through with bags in his hands.

"Thank god, food," Sam says with a smile as she grabs the bags from her father's hands before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you daddy."

"You are welcome Sampson."

"Mom had her nightmares again," Sam adds as an afterthought.

Julian looked down at his wife and kissed her softly.

"Are you okay?"

Looking into Julian's eyes she knew it was going to be all okay. She just had to figure out what was different then the world before.

"I'll be okay, as long as I have you and Sammy. I'm going to be okay."

Brooke kisses Julian until she hears Sam make a gagging sound.

"Get a room."

Julian narrows his eyes at his daughter and then looks at his wife.

"We made that. Remind me not to sleep with you again."

Brooke could tell that Julian was joking. She didn't say anything because she was really interested to see how this Sam worked.

"Daddy don't be mean you know you love me," Sam says as she makes a pouting face.

Brooke chuckles and looks at Julian and by the look in his eyes she knew he was going to cave.

Julian walks over to his daughter and lifts her off the chair and spins her around.

"Daddy stop," Sam says as she giggles with laughter.

Julian puts her down and kisses the top of her head.

"You are my princess and I love you."

"You don't have to get all mushy about it," Sam says with a smirk that looks a lot like the one that Julian was wearing.

"Go to school."

"I'll be in the car so hurry up teach."

Sam kisses her mother's cheek, grabs her bag and runs out the door.

"I'll be home later, but until then I have to go teach rowdy teenagers about film, bye baby."

Julian kisses Brooke goodbye.

Once Brooke was alone she took a recap of what she knew.

She was married to Julian.

She was older.

Sam was their daughter.

There was a school shooting.

Sam was shot.

Sam was alive.

Jamie is about as old as Sam.

She's been in therapy.

Julian was a film teacher.

Brooke sighs and goes into the kitchen to grab some water from the fridge, if there was any, only to do a double take on the date of the calendar.

March 4th, 2020.

Brooke smiles and continues with what she was doing.

She really wanted to know what Tree Hill was like now and she couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

Sam walks into Tree Hill High with her father. She wouldn't know what she would do without him. It took her awhile to walk into the school again after the shooting. 6 months ago was the worst day of her life and she won't ever forget it. Julian stops walking and looks at his daughter.

"Sam, it's going to be okay."

Sam smiles softly at him.

"You say that every day."

Julian smiles softly at his daughter.

"You'll be fine and if you need me you know where to find me."

"Dad, I have you fifth period."

Julian smirks.

"I know, now get to class."

Sam laughs and walks away. Julian takes a left and heads to his classroom.

* * *

After looking around her house and took in all the photos of her family she couldn't help but smile. There were baby pictures of Sam and of Sam growing up apparently Sam did a lot of things in school. She played a few sports, basketball and volleyball. There were Tree Hill High newspaper clippings with Sam's byline on it. _At least she still writes._

Brooke continued to walk around until a thought occurred to her. She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

Brooke made her way to Clothes over Bros and was glad that it was still there. When she walks in she is surprised to see her mother there.

"Victoria, what are you doing here?"

Victoria looks up from the paperwork she was going over and furrows her eyebrows.

"Victoria, what happened to mom?"

Brooke shakes her head and walks further into her business.

"I've just been feeling off that's all."

Victoria nods her head.

"You had your nightmare again didn't you?"

Brooke puts her hands on her hips.

"What's up with everybody blaming everything on nightmares?"

Victoria puts her papers down and walks over to her daughter.

"Ever since Samantha was in that hospital fighting her life, you have had nightmares. Brooke, you almost lost your daughter and I can see why you would have nightmares. Just do what you normally do."

"And what's that?"

"Get to work and then spent time with your husband and daughter."

"Okay, so how are things in New York?"

Victoria looks at Brooke in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"The company, how is it doing?"

"There is no company just this store. You didn't want to go big. You told me that spending your time with your daughter was more important and no amount of money was going to change that. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Nightmares," Brooke replies.

* * *

Sam makes her way to the memorial that was built after the first Tree Hill High shooting.

_In memory of Keith Scott and Rachel Gatina_

She looks to the left and sees the new one finally in place.

_In memory of Jack Daniels and Kelly Smith_

"They finally put it up."

Sam looks to her left and sees Charlie.

"I was one step away from having my name put there."

"Well I'm glad it's not otherwise I couldn't ask you out for Saturday night."

Sam turns around and smiles at Charlie.

"Me too, but you still have to ask," Sam says with a smirk.

"I can't believe that I have to ask my girlfriend out. I thought it was just a given."

"Yeah, well you are messing with a Davis and a Baker in one, you have to ask."

Charlie smiles.

"Well in that case, Samantha Baker would you go out with me on Saturday night?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"I'd have to ask my mom."

Charlie smiles before grabbing Sam's hand.

"I can live with that."

* * *

Afterschool Sam had told her dad that she was going to walk to her mother's store because she didn't want to have to wait for him. Julian told her it was okay and that he would see them at home. Sam walks inside and sees her grandma and her mom arguing.

"I just don't understand it," Brooke complains.

"What is there to understand Brooke? I've always been there for you."

Brooke blew a puff of frustration and smiled when she saw her daughter.

"Hey Sammy."

Sam walks closer to her mother and grandmother.

"Are you two fighting because that's kind of weird?"

Victoria rolls her eyes.

"Your mother thinks that I was never there for her."

Sam raises her eyebrow.

"That's because you weren't at least not until she was 19."

"Why then?" Brooke asks.

Sam and Victoria just stare at her.

"What?"

"Because you were pregnant…with me."

Brooke starts chuckling nervously.

"I knew that."

"Anyway, are you done fighting because I really have to talk to mom?"

Victoria smiles.

"Yes, I am done fighting. I should probably leave so goodbye everybody."

Victoria didn't wait for a reply she just grabbed her purse and left. Brooke turned to her daughter.

"So, what do you have to ask me?"

"Charlie wanted to know if he can take me out on Saturday."

"Charlie?"

"My boyfriend, come on mom I told you about that months ago."

Brooke rolls her eyes. _I guess I'll find out sooner or later._

"Sure, just make sure your dad is okay with it."

Sam smiles and kisses her mom on the cheek.

"Thanks."

Brooke smiles and watches her daughter walk into the back, but then her smile fades when she thinks about what Sam says.

_She has a boyfriend! _

**

* * *

**

A/N-So we got a glimpse of what Brulian and Sam are up to in this new world, but not about Naley or Leyton mostly because I need ideas…here is your chance if u hated Naley I can change it or if you think Leyton should be different let me know either way I could use some help. How about the old faces of Tree Hill? You decide. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
